


bubbles

by AikoIsari



Series: WIXOSS Flash Bingo [19]
Category: selector infected WIXOSS
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: With a pop, it comes to an end.





	bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> For WIXOSS Flash 062 - genre: angst

Killing someone and not getting caught is harder than people imagine.

It takes a long time of subtle, slow changes in invoices and supplies, carefully letting the door be shut for too long, teaching people not to answer the sounds, to be less on schedule. To replace some things and not others.

He plans it carefully. She doesn't need to know a thing. Everyone is paid off. All goes well.

She dies in silence.

She dies alone.

And yet she is not forgotten. And yet she has not forgotten him.

The unknown man is greeted by girls in dreams. And they mock him. And they hurt him. And he pays.


End file.
